mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3617
Mikey Episode Number: 3617 (Telly's disguise kit) Date: Monday, June 2, 1997 Sponsors: T, 18 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Tony Geiss 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Telly eagerly awaits the arrival of his new "Secret Disguise Kit," which he believes will make him unrecognizable to all. The delivery woman (disguised as a man) brings it to him and he drags the box behind a crate in the arbor, preparing his first disguise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Oinker Sisters sing "The Boogie-Woogie Piggies." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Paying Attention Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, sandwich ingredients square-dance in a ring and arrange themselves into a sandwich, which gets a bite taken out of it in a refrigerator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Telly emerges with a hat and mustache, claiming to be "Mr. Wallace." Susan and Lexine see right through him, though. He believes it's because they recognize Freddy and he applies a mustache to him too (calling him "Melvin"), but Gordon still recognizes him. Telly vows his next disguise will fool everyone, even the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Rumble Bug Hum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover works at a department store. Mr. Johnson wants a suit just like the one on the mannequin, but Grover is worried that the mannequin will be embarrassed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon / Film | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon man climbs a live-action boy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster asks Jahwara to point to parts of her head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Do The Body Dance (MC Lyte) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Telly now dons a football uniform and beard, posing as "Number 18" (because of his jersey number). He tries to listen in on Susan's story, acting like a football player, but they soon realize it's him. "What does a person have to do to go unrecognized around here?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop: Table #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|14 Karat Soul sings “Hand Talk." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Up on the Roof" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl notices some footprints near and far to her. They belong to a giant purple bird. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, Herry Monster, Rosita, Zoe, and a chorus of monsters at night sing "Monster Moon Watch" (a spoof of the Marcels' "Blue Moon"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|KC and the Sunshine Band perform "I'm Your Boogie Man" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Dressed as a dentist, Telly claims to be "Dr. Jacobson" and says some typical dentist things to Lexine and the kids, who fail to be duped again. Barkley gives him away again by licking him, being able to identify Telly anywhere. Telly decides to stop dressing as people and now pretends to be a thing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|When Frazzle is scared of going to the dentist, his mother tries to comfort him by telling him what a good time he will have. In the end, the dentist turns out to be scared of Frazzle. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|“You Don't Have to Be a Grizzly” ...to eat some honey! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl builds a sand castle at the beach, but the ocean keeps washing it away, so she builds one away from the waves. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tries to fool Bert with his disguises such as a pirate disguise and a bearded Red Riding Hood disguise, but Bert recognizes him each time and tells him to stop trying to fool him. Then a wolf knocks on the door and Bert is convinced it's Ernie in disguise again- until Ernie appears at the door! |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Freddy are now dressed as the letter T, talking with a silly voice. He becomes frustrated when Gordon and Susan recognize him yet again. They encourage him to keep trying and Telly goes to get his final disguise, "the big one" he claims. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|What sound does a sheep make? |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marty the chair keeps bumping into things, until he finds his glasses. "See ya later!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Placido Flamingo sings the "Flamingo Lullaby" to Big Bird and the Birdketeers, who pretend to sleep the way flamingos do. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks about his favorite subject frogs. Gladys the Cow assists by being a cow frog wearing goggles, air tank, and froggy foot paddles. Gladys asks Kermit how it would feel to be a cow and he replies feeling glad to be a frog. Gladys puts a cow's horns, ears, and a bell on Kermit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A visual representation of the nursery rhyme "To Market" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 6 | style="text-align: center"|The grown-ups and kids conspire on the stoop and discuss Telly's situation. They agree to act like they're fooled by whatever disguise Telly shows up in. He arrives, disguised as "Bonko the Clown," and everyone treats him as such. He then can't convince them he's actually Telly, until they admit they were only pretending. Telly is sad, when a man comes by, asking directions to the park. He assumes Telly is a clown and heads off, meaning Telly's disguise actually worked. As Gordon announces the sponsors, Telly plans to use more disguises to fool people he doesn't even know. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Gordon holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide